FAUST
by AnonWriterPlz
Summary: Un pequeño error incorregible colado en la vida de Murdoc Niccals. (2doc)
1. 0 Soho

Eran las 12:35 am y ella era una de las pocas personas en las calles de Soho, el cielo estaba estrellado y uno que otro auto pasaba lentamente frente a ella. Hacia un frio horrible pero la chica llevaba las esbeltas piernas descubiertas y un pequeño abrigo, de vez en cuando caminaba lenta seductoramente por la esquina, no parecía una buena noche e internamente deseaba volver a su departamento.

Un largo cabello castaño ondulado, facciones agraciadas y unos enormes ojos grises junto a un esbelto cuerpo eran lo que usaba Sussane Campell o "Sussy" para costearse su carrera de neurobiología. Tenía 28 años y llevaba en la prostitución desde los 21 años, ¿algo de dinero por fingir un orgasmo?, al principio le pareció una buena idea, pero no todo fue como se lo imagino. Algunos hombres eran realmente desconsiderados y el riesgo de ser descubierta o adquirir una ETS eran enormes; aunque no se quejaba de su paga, ganaba lo suficiente como para poder continuar sus estudios y salir con las cuentas del mes.

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta dulzura? - Un camaro se detuvo frente a ella y se acercó sigilosamente, aunque una gran y bonita sonrisa adornaba su rostro, realmente no parecía pertenecer a ese estilo de vida. Se acercó por la ventana del auto y se apoyó en esta para ver mejor a quien le vendería su cuerpo esta noche.

\- 1,000 libras la hora y 6,000 por lo que resta de la noche, y 4,000 extra por peticiones especiales. - "Sussy siguió sonriendo con naturalidad, el hombre no se veía tan mal, quizás un poco viejo y con cara de enfermo, pero hasta el momento se miraba decente.

-Te pagare el triple de todo eso si desayunas conmigo muñeca. - Dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Sussy dio un último vistazo hacia ambos lados de la carretera, una de sus compañeras parecía haber llegado y la saludo con la mano antes de subir y alejarse en el camaro hacia algún motel al otro lado de la ciudad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sabes, una vez fui un mago...- eran las 6:45am en el pequeño reloj en la pared, Sussy sabía que tenía que irse si deseaba llegar aun a clases, pero hace media hora se había perdido en la plática de aquel hombre que aún le mantenía abrazada debajo de la sabana- Pero no te lo recomiendo, es espantoso además de aburrido.

Sussie rio por lo bajo antes de besar el rostro del hombre y levantarse de la cama. - Ya es hora de que me marche cariño. - Se estiro un poco para desperezarse y empezar a recoger su ropa.

-Ah... Sabes, estaré tres días en la ciudad antes de regresar a casa, ¿Te gustaría repetir la fiesta? - Insinuó el sujeto mientras encendía un porro. - Te pagare al tercer día. ¿Qué dices dulzura? - sonrió exhalando una pequeña nube de humo deforme.

La chica aceptó de inmediato, no por el dinero, algo desde el principio le había atraído de aquel hombre de cabellera negra tan peculiar, no le importaría entregarse a cambio de volver a verlo. Sin más intercambiaron números antes de despedirse y quedar de acuerdo en encontrarse en un pequeño bar en el centro de Soho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, luego de unas cuantas botellas después el hombre había iniciado a hablar de su vida privada. "Sussy" estaba emocionada, él era un famoso bajista además del líder de una banda llamada Gorillaz, él había prometido regarle algunos discos y camisetas; todo iba de maravilla. Al parecer el hombre había tenido una infancia difícil, su madre lo había abandonado en el pórtico de la casa de su padre, y este no le dio la mejor vida. Descubrió que a diferencia de ella quien creía fielmente en Dios a pesar de todo, el hombre frente a él era un satanista apegado a LaVey, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, a pesar de que la noche anterior tuvo contacto con la cruz invertida, más en ese entonces no es como si estuviese en condiciones de fijarse en algo así... También le hablo el cómo había podido unir a su banda y le platico un poco sobre los otros tres miembros. También le dijo que tenía una isla, le oyó decir las coordenadas tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera de entenderla, pero si le dijo que había construido una ciborg con la forma de una chica 15 años y de cómo había llevado a un tal "2D" contra su voluntad para grabar las canciones del disco que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Stuart f-fue mi salvación..- El hombre bebió directamente de la botella una vez más antes de seguir hablando.- Uuunn maldit-to idiota consentido de mierda me dio mas felicidad en un día que una puta pastilla de LCD .- rio totalmente ebrio tambaleándose sobre el asiento.- Deberías verlo, es el tipo más apuesto que veras en toOoda tu maldita vida.- Él rebusco entre sus bolsillos para finalmente sacar un teléfono y después de varios intentos fallidos en desbloquearlo finalmente le paso el aparato a la chica castaña frente a él.

Sussy no lo podía creer, él tenía razón, el chico de la fotografía era más apuesto que cualquier otro hombre que había visto en toda su vida, podría compararlo con un ángel. Piel blanca casi como la porcelana de las muñecas en casa de su abuela, tenía el cabello de un hermoso azul eléctrico y lucia bastante alto, tenía una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de la ausencia de los dos dientes frontales, no pudo ver sus ojos ya que la tenía cerrados, pero apostaría lo que fuera a estos eran igual de lindos.

\- ¿Es modelo?.- pregunto para despistar al moreno y seguir buscando más fotos del chico lindo.

-¿Es que no vives en este planeta?, él es MI vocalista de MI banda; no dejaría que alguien más se masturbara con sus fotografías además de yo, claro está.- gruño antes de encender el tercer cigarrillo en una hora.

\- Oh, disculpa, pero tengo una vida fuera de las calles. - rio divertida la chica para volver a dirigir la atención al teléfono entre sus manos. - ¿Así que es tu novio? - agrego curiosa mientras seguía revisando la galería del teléfono. Habían bastantes fotografías del tal "Stuart", demasiado comprometedoras como para ser solo un simple amigo, además de fotografías del miembro del bajista, fotografías con personas que ella no conocía pero parecían ser importantes, pero se detuvo para abrir un video, no sin antes bajarle el volumen al teléfono.

-¿Novio?, no dulzura, ese idiota es mi prometido.-el hombre iba a dar otro trago a la botella cuando noto que esta estaba vacía, así que la dejo caer al suelo y con molestia siguió al camarero que iba pasando por ahí.-¡NECESITO MAS VODKA POR AQUÍ TARADO DE MIERDA!

Sussy de pronto lo entendió todo, ella simplemente era el desahogo otro hombre a punto de casarse. Y no presto atención a la agresividad del hombre con el pobre camarero, sus ojos y concentración estaban en la pantalla del celular. No podía creer lo que miraba, el chico desconocido que hace unos segundos creyó muy inocente estaba ahora encima del bajista cabalgando lujuriosamente sobre el hombre, agradeció haber quitado el audio, quien sabe la cantidad de gemidos que escapaban de la boca del excitado muchacho. Sin dudarlo salió de la galería y dejo el teléfono en la mesa, sentía una tremenda culpa por el chico. Pero, a decir verdad, estaba acostumbrada a la misma historia, no era la primera vez que lidiaba con tipos comprometidos.

-Creo que necesito más que un Cosmopolitan...- observo la copa con la bebida dulce que estaba en la mesa y la aparto de su vista con la mano.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. - El hombre volvió a aparecer con una botella de vodka en la mano. - Este lugar me está mareando. - sin más tomo el teléfono el cual metió rápidamente en la chaqueta para luego salir del lugar.

\- ¡Oye, espera!, ¿Quién paga la cuenta? - Sussy tomo su bolso y salió rápidamente detrás del moreno, no quería quedarse ahí con la cuenta de 4 botellas de whisky añejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace más de dos días que él se había marchado, seguramente a la isla en medio de la nada con el chico lindo. Y ella siguió su vida con normalidad; había recibido un cheque por 30,000 libras esterlinas una camiseta autografiada y varios discos igualmente firmados por el bajista. Sin embargo, aún no había ido a cobrar el cheque, desde la noche anterior empezó a sentirse realmente mal, vómitos, jaquecas y un aparente asco hacia la comida en general.

-Maldición...-susurro dentro del baño aun apoyada a la tasa del servicio sanitario, a estas alturas la higiene podía irse a la mierda.

Se levantó aún muy débil después de haber vaciado hasta el ácido gástrico y se enjuago la boca observándose un momento en el espejo. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y estaba segura de que tenía vomito en las puntas, además estaba terriblemente pálida, podía ver las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y sentir una arcada al percibir el desodorante ambiental de vainilla del baño. No podía seguir así por sí sola, así que decidió llamar por auxilio.

\- ¿Kriss?, Hola, si el señor "LaVey es mi Pastor" ya se fue. -rio un poco saliendo del baño y tirándose a la cama más que desganada. - Kriss, necesito que vengas y en el camino compres en la farmacia una...-suspiro resignada. - una prueba de embarazo, creo que estoy en un aprieto.


	2. 1 Soho Emergency

-Bien, explícame como rayos olvidaste tu cita con el medico Sussane.-

Kristen Jhonson, era apenas un año mayor que Sussie, pero le llevaba muchos años más en experiencia, era peliroja llevaba el corte de cabello pixie y tenía unos lindos ojos color ambar, no era muy alta, era casi del mismo tamaño que la castaña. Se habían conocido hace un par de años en la misma esquina y desde entonces se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, casi hermanas.

\- Y-yo simplemente no lo sé...Quizas me distraje mucho con la universidad, yo simplemente no lo sé...- dijo la castaña mientras observaba con los ojos llorosos un punto vacío en su habitación. Las seis pruebas de embarazo estaban frente a ella, todas positivas, todas anunciándole un regalo no deseado.

\- Bien, ¿Sabes al menos de quién es?.- Indago la peliroja mientras bebía una taza de té humeante, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, un bebe puede cambiar tu vida drásticamente. Espero unos segundos, pero Sussane no contesto y Kristen de inmediato supo que su amiga no está lista para decirle el nombre del susodicho.

\- Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo no te obligare a nada, pero tienes que tomar una decisión antes de que sea demasiado ...

-Quiero tenerlo...- Kristen fue interrumpida y estaba a punto de enojarse y contradecirla, pero nuevamente la voz de la castaña volvió a quitarle la palabra.

-Lo sé, sé que es estúpido y que mis sueños se terminaran aquí, pero, él bebe no tiene la culpa. No puedo Kriss, aunque me lo pidas no puedo abortarlo, es mi hijo...Y aunque no lo haya pedido, él está aquí, y haré todo lo pueda para que este orgulloso de mi. - Aun con los ojos acuosos dio una pequeña sonrisa llevando sus manos hasta su vientre.

Kristen suspiro con cansancio, tenía que estar loca pero apoyaría a la castaña. Después de todo, para eso son las amigas, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Lamento informarle que la señorita Sussane Jhonsson perdió la vida por complicaciones en el parto. El bebe está estable y es un saludable varón. Puede pasar a recepción para el papeleo. – La robusta enferma se marchó rápidamente dejando a Kriss con el corazón en la garganta.

Había sido un embarazo sin complicaciones, había supervisado de que Sussy tomara todos los medicamentos correspondientes, las ecografías habían indicado que todo estaba yendo de maravilla. ¿Por qué de entre todas las desgracias esta debió ocurrir?

Reprimió las ganas de llorar a todo pulmón y limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, Sussie ya no estaba, pero a cambio dejo una pequeña parte de ella para recordarla. Sonrió sola y ahí en medio de una sala de espera Kristen supo que no podía fallarle a su mejor amiga, tomaría la custodia temporal del niño y luego ya vería lo que haría en el futuro.

Fue una larga noche llena de papeles y formalidades que ella no entendía muy bien. Habían pedido el número de sus familiares, pero ella se reportó como su único familiar. Ya luego les llamaría para darles la noticia en privado. Sacar a la criatura de la sala de neonatos fue toda una odisea, pero después de un largo proceso, muchos papeles firmados y una pequeña entrevista finalmente tuvo al bebe en sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Sussane sería enviado a una funeraria y luego cremado en la misma. No habría funeral ni flores para su lapida. Krissten decidió que era mejor de esa manera.

Llego a su hogar con el pequeño bulto entre los brazos. El pequeño apenas tenía unas 12 horas de haber nacido y había demostrado ser casi tan dulce como su madre. Con una nariz pequeña, el cabello tan negro como el ébano y unos hermosos ojos grises que eran el constante recuerdo de su madre, la criatura había ganado instantáneamente el corazón dolido de Kriss.

\- Dulzura, de ahora en adelante solo seremos nosotros dos contra el mundo. - Kristen acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la criatura antes de empezar a dormitar.

:...1..1

Los meses pasaron, y el invierno se fue abriendo paso a la primavera. Krissten jamas creyó que cuidar de un bebe fuese tan complicado. Tuvo que dejar su trabajo en las calles, ahora era una simple dependienta por comisión en una tienda de ropa. Con un sueldo miserable que se consumía rápidamente. Tuvo que dejar su espacioso departamento de soltera por un pequeño departamento un poco mas accesible a su presupuesto. Las noches de fiesta se convirtieron en desvelos por llantos y cambios de pañales. La niñera se llevada un cuarto de su salario y el resto era de la criatura.

No era fácil, joder que era sumamente difícil criar a un niño.

No podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Y solo Dios sabe que ella ha hecho muchas cosas por el bienestar de esa criatura.

Suspiro pesadamente observando al bebe que gateaba por el estrecho lugar. Era una preciosura, tenía el cabello tan lacio y tan oscuro que creyó que cortarlo sería un pecado; unos enormes ojos grises y una sonrisa chimuela que le hacía pensar que todo su esfuerzo valía la pena. Era un niño considerablemente sano, aunque llevarlo al doctor era difícil debido al estruendoso llanto del infante al mirar al personal médico. Si, definitivamente odiaba los doctores.

¿Quién diría que ese bastardo sin gracia es tu padre? sonrió para si misma para luego levantarse y tomar al pequeño en brazos.

\- Sabes querido, creo que ya es hora de delegar ciertas responsabilidades en esta casa. – Observo al bebe quien empezó a reír y aplaudir alegremente

.- Me alegra que estés de acuerdo porque muy pronto vivirás en una casa muy diferente a la nuestra.

Kriss se dirigió a la habitación con el niño en brazos y al llegar lo dejo en su cuna con un chupete luego tomo la pequeña caja que siempre estuvo encima de la cómoda. Era una caja mediana color violeta con fotografías de la torre eifel y frases en francés que perteneció a Sussy, Kriss decidió guardar las cosas personales de su amiga como un pequeño recuerdo para el niño.

Se sentó frente a la cuna observando con disimulo las acciones del infante, el cual se limitaba a observarla con curiosidad y juguetear con un peluche con forma de ballena. Destapo la caja y se dispuso a buscar entre las cosas de la difunta Sussy un indicio del padre del pequeño niño frente a ella.

Estuvo un buen rato leyendo cartas y hundiéndose en los agradables recuerdos del pasado. Y ahí, justo en medio de un CD de "Demon Days" y un libro de Kafka había una fotografía de Sussy con aquel extraño hombre de piel verduzca. Agradeció a todos los santos al ver que pequeño no había heredado tan repugnante mirada, volteo la fotografía y ahí escrita en una caligrafía horrible encontró su quimera.

"Para Sussy con amor de parte del mejor amante, bajista y líder de Gorillaz la mejor banda de la historia Murdoc Niccals"

Kriss sintió pena ajena del tipo, pero su número estaba justo debajo de la firma.

Realmente debo estar loca si pienso hacer esto

Observo al niño azabache balbuceando dentro la vieja cuna y pensó que tal vez al final todo valdría la pena.


	3. 2 Joke

212 Wobble Street.

7:15 am

El sonido de la alarma saco a Stuart Pot de un sueño bastante extraño, el cual ya no recordaba al abrir sus ojos. Paso una de sus manos por la cara para desperezarse un poco, anoche había tenido una caótica discusión con Murdoc; gritos y reclamos junto a palabras hirientes y algunos golpes fueron la mezcla perfecta para que el cantante terminara yéndose de la habitación de Niccals con una fuerte migraña y un visible golpe en la cara.

Luego de la extraña fase en Plastic Beach, sentimientos más allá de la amistad fraternal surgieron y termino siendo su pareja y eventualmente con la emoción en la sangre terminaron por casarse; pero eso no había significado que el bajista hubiese terminado con sus viejas costumbres.  
Prostitutas, grandes borracheras, noches ausentes en casa y claras evidencias de desinterés estaban llevando al límite de la depresión al músico.

El día empezó como cualquier otro, 2D se levantó temprano para ir al trabajo y pagar el departamento en el que los 4 miembros de la exitosa banda Gorillaz vivían.

Y se preguntaran "¿Y si son tan exitosos porque el idiota de cabello azul va a trabajar?", bueno después del desastre de Plastic Beach y el despilfarro de dinero en la misma, sus cuentas estaban en cero y por lo tanto el pobre vocalista debía trabajar para mantener a su "adorable familia".

Si, Stuart Pot es el encargado de que un bajista alcohólico mujeriego, un baterista con un hambre insaciable que además, actualmente seguía de un tamaño colosal y una guitarrista asiática consentida no cayeran en la miseria.

Después de la rutina diaria de caer en depresión por las mañanas, 2D finalmente salió a trabajar no sin antes ser detenido por el cartero con una alarmante carta de desalojo. Oh, pero no estaba triste, ese día Stuart Pot no regresaría a ese basurero que compartía con el resto de la banda.

Murdoc por su parte después de haberse desquitado su mal humor mañanero con el idiota de cabello azul se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto que había designado como cabina de radio de un humor de las mil maravillas, su programa radial lo ayudaba a desahogarse y a darle al mundo un poco del amplio conocimiento musical del gran Murdoc Niccals, además de que podía insultar a otras bandas con toda la libertad y la seguridad que le proporcionaba la magia de la radio.

6:35pm

-Y hoy me despido con "Phoner to Arizona" de mi banda Gorillaz. El primer tema de nuestro ultimo lanzamiento "The Fall" a cargo del idiota angelical de cabello azul. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana pequeños engendros!~ - Dejo la pista en reproducción e instintivamente busco la botella de ron debajo de la silla; grande fue su decepcion e ira al ver que estaba vacía y no dudo en estrellarla en la pared.

-¿Murdoc-san?...- Noodle se asomó por la puerta con precaución después de haber escuchado el vidrio quebrarse cuando casualmente pasaba por ahí.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡TU! -El bajista camino con rapidez hacia la chica y la señalo con el dedo índice- ¡TU PEQUEÑA EBRIA SIN OFICIO TE BEBISTE MI RON! ¡POR SATAN MOCOSA! ¿ES QUE NO SABES QUE NO DEBES TOCAR MI RON? - cerro la mano y con el puño cerrado dio un golpe seco a la pared.

La asiática lo vio a travez de los lentes oscuros y no dudo en reírse de la desgracia del hombre mayor para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir con su hervia en rabia dentro de la cabina.

Desde que volvieron de Plastic Beach, Noodle había tomado la costumbre de hacer rabiar de la cólera a Murdoc; sin importarle mucho las consecuencias de esto.

El bajista se tomó a sí mismo por los cabellos jalándolos con fuerza soltando toda clase de maldiciones a lo alto. Solo Satán sabía lo imposible que se estaba volviendo la convivencia en esa casa. Noodle ya no era la niña a la que podía chantajear comprándole un nuevo gameboy, no, ahora la situación era diferente; ella hacia lo que quería, compraba lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba y viajaba hasta donde el conocimiento le indicara.

No, las cosas ya no eran iguales, el respeto también se había ido al infierno _; "Vaya mocosa desagradecida_ " murmuro para sí mismo volviéndose a sentar en la silla mientras observaba los vinilos en la caja. Alguna parte de ellos habían sido regalos de Noodle, -regalos que de alguna u otra forma le costarían el triple en el futuro- ella era lo más cercano a una hija que tenía, y externamente agradecía que fuese tan independiente, el solo hecho de pensar en tener un hijo propio le revolvió el estómago.

Los niños son grandes malas inversiones, si algo había grabado Sebastian Niccals en su cabeza era que: **"No hay maldición más grande en la vida de un hombre que un estorbo con su propio apellido".**

El incesante sonido del timbre lo saco de su trance con una cara de malos amigos, su padre no le traía dulces memorias después de todo. Gruño por lo bajo esperando que la persona detrás de la puerta se cansara y se fuera de una vez, pero eso nunca sucedió. Así que de muy mala gana se puso sus botas y tomo el bat de baseball que tenía en una esquina y camino molesto hasta la puerta.

-JODER, YA VOY DEJA DE TOCAR EL MALDITO TIMBRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grito abriendo la puerta con el bate en lo alto, dispuesto a estrellarlo a quien fuese que estuviese allí afuera.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un agente de la policía junto a una señora con traje que lo observaron con precaución. Sonrió nervioso y bajo el bate ocultándolo torpemente detrás de su espalda.

\- Emmm... Buenas noches oficial, ¿Ya vio la luna hoy?- hablo sin pensar manteniendo la tétrica sonrisa. El oficial no respondio pero dedico una dura mirada al bajista.

\- Buenos noches, soy Jessica Snouffer y represento al buffete de abogados Marshall&Marshall. – La señora de cabello castaño sonrio profesionalmente pasándole una tarjeta al bajista

-Estoy aquí porque recientemente le fue otorgada la custiodia de su hijo Jessie. Asi que se ha requerido un rápido reconomiento de su persona antes de entregarle al niño...

\- Un momento.- Murdoc interrumpio rápidamente a la mujer.- Creo que están equivocados, yo no tengo ningún estúpido hijo, créanme me he asegurado toda mi vida de que eso no suceda. Y peor con un nombre tan bobo – sin mucho disimulo puso el bat a un lado y se cruzo de brazos apoyándose al marco de la puerta,

 _"¿El gran Murdoc Niccals con un hijo? PFFF!"_

\- ¿No es usted el señor...-la mujer ojeó el folder rápidamente antes de volver hablar- amm ¿Murdoc Niccals?- agrego la mujer con un acento exagerado.

\- Si, soy yo. Pero, es imposible que yo entre todas las personas de este planeta tenga un hijo. ¿Por casualidad no se confundio y busca a Stuart Pot? El es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no usar un condón.

-Lo siento los documentos claramente indican que la custodia inmediata e instantánea le pertenece.- Hablo la mujer ya un poco cansada, estas cosas ocurrían todo el tiempo.- Oficial, ¿Puede traer al niño por favor? – El hombre asintió y se dirigio a la patrulla con rapidez.

\- ¡Espere un momento, no pueden dejarme un mocoso!.- grito viendo como el oficial traía una carriola.- !No, llévenselo! No aceptare esto, ¿es algún estúpido programa de bromas?, porque esto ya no es gracioso.

\- Señor Niccals, si desea remover la custodia puede hacerlo mas adelante. De lo contrario será acusado de abandono infantil. – El alto oficial hablo dejando la carreola gris frente al bajista.

\- ¡Pero si el engendro no es mio!- vocifero apartándose lo mas posible de la carriola.- ¡Y estoy seguro que eso que esta ahí adentro no se parece a mi!- vocifero esta vez acercándose a la carriola y observando al niño de cabello negro que lo veía con unos grandes ojos grises expectantes y un peluche de ballena entre sus brazos.

\- No se preocupe, siempre se puede recurrir por un examen de ADN.- Hablo de nuevo la mujer dejando al lado de la carriola una caja mediana. - Tenga una buena noche señor Niccals. -la mujer sonrio forzadamente precedida del oficial de policía. - Por cierto alguien de la oficina vendrá en cualquier momento como una precaucion sobre el bienestar del niño, tambien estaremos en contacto para llevar a termino la custodia. – hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.

\- ¡Juro que tomare cartas en el asunto y tendran que llevarse esta cosa de aqui! - La patrulla arrancó y Murdoc quedo solo, con un balbuceante niño que prometia hacerlo pasar una larga noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomo su celular y desbloqueo la pantalla, 7:15 pm y Stuart no había llegado a casa. Le envió un mensaje rápido y dejo la carreola frente a las escaleras y se inclinó un poco para observar lo que había dentro.  
Parecía una niña, como de un año, tenia el cabello largo y muy negro junto a unos gigantes ojos grices irritados por el llanto, hizo una mueca de asco y se dispuso a buscar un indicio del porque eso había sido dejado a su cargo.

Encontro un sobre blanco dentro la maleta que estaba el compartimiento inferior de la carreola y sintió un sabor amargo en la garganta al iniciar la lectura.

" _Siento tener que recurrir a estas medidas, pero era la única opción justa que tenia. No hace falta que diga quien soy, pero he cuidado de su hijo por un año luego de que su madre muriese después del parto y la criatura no tuviese un respaldo. Su madre era Sussane Jhonson, pero seguramente usted le conocio como "Susie"; era una chica dulce. Ella nunca quiso comunicarle sobre el embarazo a pesar de mi insistencia. Supongo que ella no quizo interrumpir en su carrera, o quizás tenia miedo de su reacción._

 _El niño es suyo, no tenga dudas de eso. Un examen de ADN bastara para que sus dudas se aclaren. Yo, ya no puedo hacerme cargo de él por mas tiempo. El acta de nacimiento y demás documentos vienen esta maleta. Cuide bien de Allie, es un buen niño._

 _P.D: La abogada se hará cargo de todo proceso legal. Por favor, no sea un imbecil y cuide del niño "_

Menuda suerte de mierda.

Arrojo los papeles a un lado; esto debía ser una mala broma.

-El viejo Mudz esta en problemas~ - La voz femenina de Noodle, hizo que volteara con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Noodle sonrío y tomo los papeles que hace poco habían sido arrojados a sus pies.

-Mocosa, devuelveme eso ahora mismo.- Murdoc intento arrebatarle los documentos que evidenciaban lo que según el era algún truco embustero para joderle la vida.

\- Oh, Stuart va a molestarse mucho por esto~ — La pequeña mujer lograba mantener alejado al bajista sin dificultad, saltando por el lugar hasta que hubo leido hasta el final dejo ir el papel.

\- Si le cuentas algo al idiota juro que volvere a meterte al puto molino de nuevo — amenazo metiendose el papel en el bolsillo del pantalon.

\- Claro... ¡Pero si es una lindura! — los chillidos de Noodle podían de nervios al bajista quien seguia rebuscando entre su memoria a la susodicha madre. - Estoy segura de que Stuart lo amara, Mudz.

El niño quien sonreía y se removia en los brazos de Noodle muy pronto comenzo a reír.

\- No, Stuart no debe enterarse ¿Entiendes?

\- Entiendo, ¿Pero que harás con él? — Noodle devolvio al niño a la carriola con cuidado. A veces las decisiones de Murdoc no eran las mas correctas y le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacer con el infante.

\- Dejarlo en un basurero, subastarlo en internet. ¡No lo se, carajo! — Murdoc Niccals estaba entrando de lleno en negacion. Eso que mordisqueaba el peluche y balbuceaba en la carriola no era suyo, y esto simplemente era mala broma que terminaria muy pronto.

\- Podemos quedarnoslo, siempre quize un hermanito... A Russ no le molestaria. — Noodle murmuraba por lo bajo mientras observaba al bajista ir de aqui para allá con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón

\- ¿Que dia es hoy? — Murdoc se detuvo y pregunto neutral

\- Uhh... Viernes

\- Excelente. — Murdoc sonrió con complacencia.

Tomó su chaqueta del perchero y la carriola con dificultad. Él niño dentro de ella guarbada silencio, posiblemente dormido.

Murdoc desaparecio por la puerta principal sin decir nada mas que un " Dile a Stuart que sali a comprar cerveza"

Noodle, algo incomoda por la situación tomó su teléfono y marco los numeros con rapidez.

\- Hey, Stu. ¿Quieres escuchar un chiste? ... 

**Ah.**  
 **Si hay algo malo, lo edito luego.**


	4. 3 Blasphemous

A veces las decisiones tomadas ante un problema que excede nuestra capacidad de respuesta y dominio sobre la misma, hace que actuemos de manera poco convencial.

¿Como desaparecer lo que nunca debio haber existido?

Camina de un lado hacia otro, de un lado hacia otro; la paga del pecado duerme placidamente. Su respiracion es delicada, pacifica.

Lo observa neutralmente, no hay conciencia.

Cuenta los minutos en el reloj de la pared. Es mejor actuart rápido; es mejor desaparecer el pecado.

(...)

\- _Ante te potens dominus veritas et lux sto. Quid ego possidere, nisi mea se et mea natura humana_.-

Sostiene firmemente el libro en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados recita lo que de memoria ha venido aprendiendo desde joven.

\- _Dominus, bellator per excellentiam, arma tuba sabres de Deus._  
 _Protector hominum, ad te venio, quaerens praesidio._  
 _Lux aurora, spes hominum, domino de libertate.-_

La absoluta obscuridad lo envuelve. Un pentagrama lleno en su totalidad esta dibujado bajo sus pies. Y con concentracion y conviccion sigue recitando.

 _\- Sicut homo clamore sacrum vinculum, quod coniungit nos nunc et in perpetuum._  
 _Tua pulchritudo est invidiæ, per stellas et vires fregit petram._  
 _Sino meus hoc spiritus immaculata est fundata, cum tuis, nunc et in perpetuum. -_

Velas iluminan levemente el lugar. Puede sentir el olor putrefacto inundandole los sentidos, sin embargo no abre los ojos. Es una regla, una de las pocas que realmente respeta.

 _Sapiens iudex, quod ad neminem timeas, loqui veritatem, sine dubitatione ab aliquo. Sinite, frui tua sapientia et desvélame magna secreta._

Toma la daga que reposa entre las paginas del libro, la hoja plateada acaricia la palma de su mano haciendo que la vida se le escape por esta.

 _Lucifer audivit hæc verba, ut oblatio unionis et gratia._  
 _In nomine pie anima, si ego sum invenitur in gratia ego sue mea vota mutare sine anima pretium._  
 _Amplecti dolorem et voluptatem. Amplecti tua et tenebrae et lux vestra._  
 _Amplecti dona tua, et sapientiae tuae, uti contra inimici nostri, Amplecti solitudinem vestram et vestri vexillum._  
 _Amplecti praeterita et futura victoria._

La espesura carmín cae hacía el pentagrama y siente el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. La tierra partirse en dos y el aumento en la temperatura lo hacen sonreír levemente.

 _Ad esse sic signatum hoc aeternum foedus coniunctionis inter animas vestras._  
 _Aliquid frangere vel mutare per saecula venire._  
 _Gloria, ut Lucifer. Gloria, ut Lucifer._

El suelo sigue temblando y la calor solo parece empeorar. El hedor putrefacto se convirtio en una pestilencia insoportable y siente su propio cuerpo desfallecer. Abre los ojos, las velas fueron apagas y un par de ojos centelleantes le observarban desde la oscuridad.

 _Ojos de conejo para el pecado irremisible_

\- _Faust ... -_ Una voz gutural hirió sus oídos pero su corazón no tambaleó en debilidad.

\- Bienvenido~ - Respondio desde su lugar vendando su mano del profundo corte. - Seamos rapidos en esto, ¿Quieres?

El llanto infantil a su lado advirtió al ente en la obscuridad.

La tierra rugió y una daga se levanto sin dudar en dirección al pecho del niño.


	5. 4 Saint

Uno de los pequeños placeres de esta vida es el silencio. Stuart Pot sabia esto, pero a veces el silencio puede ser tóxico.

Y ahora, justo ahora se estaba intoxicando.

Estaba sentado en la acera, justo afuera del edificio en donde trabajaba. Con su último pago en el bolsillo y una decisión que tomar.

¿Que hacer ahora?

Había un mensaje de él dejándole muy en claro que debía volver. Y esto no era como su correo, el cual podía ignorar sin remordimientos, esto era diferente. Inexplicable.

Uno que otro auto pasaba a alta velocidad frente a él. Y el sol hace mucho se dejo ir dando paso a la noche.

Podía volver a Beirut; quizás vivir algún tiempo en Noruega ó visitar el Tibet y buscar la iluminación divina. Pero el reluciente anillo de plata en su mano hacia que su pecho se estrujase y corazón diese un salto con sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, había tenido suficiente.

Todo iba tan bien que incluso creyó la farsa del cambio. Pero, claramente tal cosa no existía, solo se comportaba de forma conveniente, esa era la única verdad.

Pero, su corazón era débil y enmedio palabras dulces y manos inquietas había caído en la mentira y acepto todo lo que con ella traía.

\- " _Make it for the best times_  
 _Growing pains_  
 _Good times_  
 _Good times_  
 _Good times..._ _"_

La pequeña melodía salió de sus labios y se esfumó en una estela tibia contrastando con el frío de la noche. El silencio volvió a reinar en la avenida, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Sus pensamientos le llevarían a algún lugar.

El tono de llamada de su celular detuvo su andar. La pantalla le ilumino el rostro en un rojo tenue y al leer el nombre en la pantalla contesto sin pensarlo mucho.

\- ¿Noodz? ...

._._._._._._._._._.._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _El número que usted marco actualmente está fuera de servicio.._.

Corto la llamada con enojo.  
Había empezado a llover. Y de alguna forma el agua ya lo tenía empapado de pies a cabeza.

Noodle le había contado un mal chiste sobre Murdoc. Estaba a punto de colgarle cuando la chica le soltó un simple: " _Ah, salió con chiquillo hace unas horas. Creo que no le agradaba mucho... Deberías buscarlo"_

Stuart no sabía que pensar sobre eso, realmente no tenía idea.

Pero, si algo sabía era que solo había un lugar al que Murdoc llevaría a alguien con quien realmente está molesto.

Ya no sabía cuantas cuadras había corrido, pero las gotas de lluvia le hacían cosquillas en la cara y la transpiración caliente le daba una sensación extraña.

Sin ver hacia ambos lados cruza la calle corriendo, el claxon de un camión hace que acelere y siente el vehículo pasarle por la espalda. Hace mucho que dejo los edificios altos con pinta bonita atrás, ahora corre por una avenida casi desolada y con poca iluminación. Sus piernas se cansan y la lluvia no parece mermar.

Finalmente, después de tanto correr llego a su destino. Un pequeño edificio abandonado, había venido muchas veces. Y en ninguna salió con la conciencia limpia. Camino dudoso, adentrándose en silencio por la puerta de atrás. Todo estaba abierto, eso le aseguró que el moreno estaba ahí. Encendió las luces del lugar para no tropezar con algo.

En su antigüedad había sido una tienda de abarrotes, la caja registradora seguía ahí, junto algunos refrigeradores volteados y la mugre y desastre habitual después de algún horrible asesinato. Ahora había un hedor profundo, como el de alguna llanta quemándose o azufre.

En el lado izquierdo había una puerta, estaba nueva. El mismo había ayudado a Murdoc a ponerla, para evitar las molestias con personas no deseadas.  
Suspiró tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que estuviese dentro. Apoyó su oreja derecha en la puerta y escucho la voz grave de Murdoc recitar en voz alta. El hedor se intensificó de un momento a otro y su espina dorsal se erizó, náuseas y mareos lo atacaron en ese momento. Luego el llanto de un bebé.

¿Que carajos hacía con un bebé ahí dentro?

No sabía la razón, pero sin importarle mucho abrió la puerta.

Lo vio hizo que sus piernas tomaran fuerzas.

Murdoc con una daga en mano a punto de traspasar el pecho de un bebé, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.  
Sus piernas se movieron solas corriendo hacia el moreno y arrebatándole el objeto corto-punzante lo tiro lejos.  
\- ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO MURDOC!? - Stuart alejó al niño del moreno llevándolo hacia su pecho tratando de consolarlo un poco.

\- Faceache, devuelme eso en este instante. — La voz de Murdoc sonaba tranquila, pero no dejaba de verse nervioso. — ¡DEVUELVEME A ESE BASTARDO AHORA MISMO!

Stuart retrocedía sin darle la espalda al moreno. Una cosa era matar gatos o conejos, pero otra era tomar una vida humana, eso trascendía la moral humana. En un instante de vista hacia la obscuridad, un par de ojos observaban

" _Ojos de conejo para el pecado irremisible"_

 _\- ¡_ Jodete Murdoc! –se rehusaba a entregar al bebé que todavía lloraba entre sus brazos. - ¡Estas enfermo!

\- ¡Stuart, entrégamelo! — como si de algún peluche se tratase Murdoc intento arrebatar el niño de los brazos del peliazul. Pero un puño se estrelló en su quijada haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo un poco mareado.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, algún objeto se estrelló con fuerza en su nuca. Lo último que vio, fueron los ojos en la oscuridad, encendidos cual carbones, desaparecer. Luego la nada.

Stuart con la respiración agitada sostenía un madero, mientras que el pequeño niño seguía llorando sentado en el suelo. El peliazul comenzó a llorar. Sintió la tierra moverse debajo de él, y aquella horrible sensación de ser observado desapareció.

La lluvia afuera parecía haber empeorado, truenos y relámpagos hacían presencia.  
Stuart con la nula experiencia con niños, había logrado calmar al menor quien ahora dormía entre sus brazos. Lo observo dormir, envidiando el hecho de que posiblemente olvidaría todo eso.

Después de un rato, removió el cabello del niño, era suave, lacio y aun en la obscuridad brillaba. Mirándolo bien, se le hacía familiar. El niño se removió incomodo pasándose torpemente la mano regordeta por el rostro. Y el modo en que frunció el ceño le aclaro la mente.

Murdoc, quien aun seguía desmayado en el suelo, gruñía perdido en sus pesadillas, dando más de un susto al peliazul.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas volviendo a picar en sus ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Las palabras del moreno ahora tenían sentido.

No paró su llanto, lloró con fuerza aprentando el niño en su pecho, con cuidado de no aplastarlo demasiado.

Necesitaba ayuda. Su mente solo lo llevo hacia dos personas.  
Sostuvo al niño con un brazo mientras con el otro buscaba su móvil. Al encontrarlo marco el número esperando con los tonos la contestación de la otra persona.

\- ¿ _2D? ¡Hey, tiempo sin hablar!_

 _\- ¿Damon?... Ne-necesito que me ayudes…_


End file.
